Renraku Madaa?
by Samara Kresnik
Summary: Len se ha ido, y su agobiada novia Rin se pregunta porque no le ha llamado…. Llena de dudas hace una par de reflexiones  Único capitulo .


**_Renraku Madaa?_**

Un nuevo día empieza para mi, tallo mis ojos con mi mano izquierda, ya que como costumbre mi mano derecha sostiene firmemente mi celular. Abro el objeto color rosa que tú mismo me regalaste, tú tienes uno igual pero es color azul… del mío cuelga un dije en forma de naranja, del tuyo uno con forma de una banana. Sonrío con amargura ante el recuerdo; al revisar la hora en la pantalla me doy cuenta de que he dormido hasta tarde otra vez y como no hacerlo… si he estado hasta altas horas de la madrugada esperando tu llamada.

Sin ánimos salgo de mi cama, para tomar un baño y arreglarme, no sin antes conectar mi móvil al cargador, pues la batería estar por agotarse y no quiero que se apague, podrías llamar en cualquier momento y no podría responder si no está encendido. Al bañarme dejo la puerta abierta, necesito escuchar desde la ducha si el aparato suena.

Pero claro que no fue así… no ha sido así desde el día que te fuiste. Y aquel día cada vez parece más distante.

_-No es el mejor momento para decirte esto pero…-_

Enredados en las sabanas blancas de mi habitación, reposábamos después de una de nuestras tantas entregas de amor, pero aquel día era diferente.

_-Necesito salir de la ciudad…-_

Levanto mi mirada ante lo que acabas de decir, pues me encontraba recargada en tu pecho. No me parecía nada extraño que tuvieras que salir, lo has habías hecho antes.

_-Sera por tiempo indefinido…-_

Había algo en tu mirada y en el tono de tu voz, como si te costara trabajo explicarme aquello, era algo que no lograba entender.

_-Podrían ser días, semanas… quizás meses… incluso no sé si pueda volver.-_

Fue cuando reaccione, y por la forma en que me lo habías informado sentí que algo andaba mal, intentaste tranquilizarme pero yo me fui alterando mas y mas… insistiendo el saber el motivo de tu salida pero te negabas a darme una explicación, solo me pedias confiar en ti, lo cual me altero un poco mas ¿Por qué no podría saber aquello? Perdías la paciencia y saliste de la cama, te vestiste tan rápido y sin que yo pudiera vacilar, te habías ido.

De eso había pasado tanto tiempo, pero lo recordaba como si hubiera sido ayer… porque aun se sentía como si hubiera sido ayer. Dolía, dolía mucho… "Te extraño, ¿tu a mi no?" era lo que me repetía frecuentemente sujetando con fuerza mi celular entre mis dedos, como si aferrándome a él pudiese invocar tu llamada… y así poder escuchar tu voz.

Salí de mi hogar y camine sin rumbo, era una tarde de otoño, pero el frio que comenzaba a rodear el ambiente señalaba que el invierno estaba pronto… lo cual tristemente me recordó que el tiempo ha pasado, ya que fue un día de primavera la última vez que pude ver mi reflejo a través de tus profundos ojos azules…

"_Te extraño, ¿tu a mi no?"…_

No tengo ni la menor idea de donde estas…. Es lo que me impide irte a buscar, correr hacia a ti con todas las fuerzas de mi corazón, pero no bastara. No me atrevo a llamarte, porque me invade el miedo de escucharte decir… "¿Quién eres…? No te recuerdo" y el solo pensarlo me provoca un nudo en la garganta que me induce a llorar.

Sentada en la banca del parque que solíamos visitar… exactamente donde nuestro primer beso tuvo lugar, veo pasar parejas de la mano. Sonriendo. Felices. Una felicidad que echo de menos y que ahora es una vaga memoria. Me recuerda al sueño que tengo cada noche: En el, nos encontramos justo donde estoy ahora… te aproximas apenado, suplicándome que te perdone por hacerme esperar, juntas tus manos y me miras con esa ternura y torpeza con la que me vez cada vez que cometes un error. Yo cruzó mis brazos y digo que no te puedo perdonar, y con una sobreactuada indignación volteo la mirada, fingiendo estar irremediablemente molesta… pues irte así, sin decir nada, sin importarte mi dolor… tu en un sitio que ni siquiera imagino, y yo amándote de esta manera. Al final me convences y nuestros labios se unen una vez más. Pues yo te amo sobre todas las cosas, y tú dices sentir lo mismo por mi…

Pero tristemente… solo es un sueño, del cual duele cada día mas despertar.

"_Te extraño, ¿tu a mi no?"…_

Y no faltó que mi inseguridad hiciera estragos en mi cabeza. Pues suelo pensar que huiste para alejarte de mí… porque no me soportabas, o ya te había hartado, y sin recibir tu llamada aquello parecía ser la realidad.

¿Me odiaras…? Quizás por varias cosas que suelo hacer, como por ejemplo…

¿Por qué soy aburrida al hablar…? Lo siento, en realidad temo no tener nada interesante que decir…

¿Por qué soy muy hiperactiva…? No puedo evitar sentirme así al estar cerca de ti… me emociono…

¿Por qué a veces digo cosas malas? Salen de mi boca… no es que las piense en realidad.

¿O tal vez mis celos…? ¡Realmente lo siento! Pero es que la tal Miku suele enviarte muchos mensajes… y siendo tan lindo te ven muchas chicas en la calle… y yo…

¿Por qué soy demasiado infantil…?

¿Por qué soy demasiado bajita…?

¿Por qué no tengo buen cuerpo…?

¿Ya no te gusta mi color de cabello…?

Quizás… ¡Ya se! ¿Por qué pierdo el control demasiado rápido?

"_Te extraño, ¿tu a mi no?"…_

Si se trata de eso… ¡Prometo cambiarlo! ¡Enserio!... ya no seré tan insegura… conseguiré cosas entretenidas de que hablar, prometo hacer ejercicio para verme mejor… quizás teñirme el cabello… Lo prometo…. ¡Pero por favor….!

Toco mis mejillas, he comenzado a llorar otra vez… sucede cada vez que pienso motivos por los cuales me odias… y enseguida, pienso algo mucho peor… pienso que no me odias, porque quizás ni siquiera me recuerdas…

Eso debe ser… me has olvidado, y yo como ilusa espero tu llamada todo el tiempo… ¡Pero qué idiota debo ser!... Un golpe a mis pies me hace voltear, sin darme cuenta he arrojado el celular al suelo… ya no importa, no importa más.

Pero por supuesto que importa…

Me arrojo al suelo y reviso que el celular este intacto, si… no ha sufrido ningún daño. Lo aferro a mi pecho, ya ha anochecido y debo volver a casa.

Porque no importa que pensamientos martiricen tu recuerdo. Te amare intensamente hasta que me alcance la vida… y sobre todo: Esperare tu llamada.

"_Te extraño, ¿tu a mi no?"…_

…

_Ring… Ring…Ring… Ring… Ring…_

-Ahm… ¿Hola?-

- ¿Rin?... Soy Len-


End file.
